It's Not Me
by K0nk3yDong
Summary: An unnamed night gaurd has a close call with Foxy and attempts to show him the path to Salvation. Even if he is a robot, Foxy still has a soul. Rated T for graphic injuries, but no REAL rough language as in any of my stories.


It's not me

KEY:  
Parentheses ()= whispers  
Dash-= voice glitch  
CAPS = deep voice

It's me it's me it's me. Over and over again I-I j-jjjust can't e-eee-e-e-escap-sc-sca-scape (you should while you still can)! Ay-a-aye me buccaneer ye-y-ye be might-mm-mighty b-br-brave (foolish) for returnin' to me cove. But you sho-shou-shou-shouldn't 'ave. 'Fore I last saw face o' you ye got a wee taste of the scala-scalawag bear's JOY OF CREATION... And when I saw the scared (paralyzing fearful) look of pain upon ye face I felt 'orrible for what I'd done. And I knew you would never 'andle the JOY OF CREATION. No one e'er could. In me attempt to free (rescue) your la-las-llass from ol' Fazbear I'd done the blow to ye 'ead and ye look of fear and encouragement towards ol foxy 'ere turned t' utter terror. I-I-I-t was not me lad I swear as a sea dog would take his gold to Davy Jones! But alas, t'was me that took the head o' the mess. Me fur was stained an ol' Freddy broke me (tried to kill me. He wants me deAd they all do). An so it was ' bit too easy for the blame be placed on me. I-iiiiiiiiiiiii *thunk* ,thAnk ye lad, I can't be more thankful for the time-chance ye gave to explain. But there be a wide sea that awaits and ye 'ave only pulled from port.

KEY UPDATE: "" quotes=human speech (normal grammar applies here such as CAPS = yelling)

(Run lad I'm not with you anymore) You-yYOHOHO-YOU SHOULDN'T BE B-bB-BB BE OUT WITHOUT YE DRESSINS TIS AGAINST THE RULES! "11:59! Gah! OfficofficofficeofficofficOFFICE!" *taptaptaptap* "crap!" *smacks door button* *bang bang* Yaaar! O-o-o-open ye land lubber! ' fore ye force me t' wring ye through j-j-j-j-j-JOY OF CREATION AWAITS. "…" *breaths heavily as mouth becomes dry*  
"Ok...ok…ok…in…aaand out. Now the stage…Bonnie…is…GAH! Bonnie is staring straight at the cam! Bonnie! Bad boy! Get back from the cam an make your eyes not pits of darkness and hell! Chica is…doing her 'diva face' in the dining hall…Freddy is chilling as always for night 3. Foxy…foxy…is poking out a bit. I wonder why he turned on me…" *checks door lights* "Woopwoopwoopwoopwoop!" *hits left door* "Bonnie I despise every fiber of your being and hope you're recycled into a toilet so I can take a dump in your face! With all of my hate, * leans towards the left* YOU SUCK!" "Ok…ok…focus…Bonnie backed to the mess hall, according to the audio feed chica is in the kitchen having a seizure…Freddie still chilling for now…4am 40% 10% an hour is possible…where's foxy…" *looks up and gulps* Ya-aa-a-aaar matey ye must co-co-cccc-come witness the JOY OF CREATION…

"I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die…I'm gonn-" *foxy grabs him by the neck and begins dragging the limp body to parts and service* Allow me t' patch ye-y-ye up. (You will die! Fight!) "F-fo-xy. Don't do this. You are not… mur-derer…don't be…become the monster you hate! Yo- -!" Dat be enough squawkin' out o' ye. *foxy assembles a costume and  
Begins pushing him in* "f-FOXY! OOOWW! Aaaaaangh! *crack* GAAAAAAAAAAAH! F-F-FOXY PLEHEEHEEEASE! *tears begin pouring as blood and bone soak and pierce the fabric* You…foxy…ITS ME!" *static burst* *a blank look of a robot turns saddened and remorseful* Aye lad, 'tis you… but sadly ye be in too deep…I gave you a warning…and it went unheeded…sorry lad…but I ain't the same ol sea dog you fell in love with when ye were little…I be broken, me reality is shattered…I don't know if I'm really doin this to ye or if I'll awake back in me cove, ready to watch children ignore the innocent (not anymore) while the murderer still…still has 'is name up in lights. I'm sorry lad…I wasn't responsible for the bite o' 87'... But e'er since…many a life be ended by me hand…it's why this job has such a scarce supply of applications…the main three are cold hearted shells yes…but a real soul is capable of much darker deeds…I killed them…all of them…it's me…

He had passed out quickly after that, still partly mangled in the costume. He was found by management and rushed to the hospital with faint and fading vitals. He awoke in pain but relieved that he was alive. He didn't expect to have any visitors. His family was dead and he wasn't in a relationship. Luckily Fazbear's manager stopped by to see him and drop off his Siberian husky. The next few days were spent with his dog. He showed signs of healing and mental recovery. What happens next, no one expected. When he awoke, a pair of golden eyes stared back. He almost panicked but he saw the look of concern in them, the hydraulic handcuffs, and the company employees with cattle prods on either side of Foxy and he calmed down. The red fox kept his saddened gaze locked for a few more minutes before dropping his head. "Foxy? You're out of the restaurant. How? Why? You..." Don' worry about I be here voluntarily. Lad I must 'pollogize fer what ye been through…an I don't think that ye'd be comin in any time soon. But I just want to say I'm sorry lad…all them years ago I merely nicked ye 'ead…but this be the work o' my hand…87 be nothin compared t' this. Me reality is fractured, me soul tortured, merged with the A.I o' me new body. It be the perfect storm. *He looked up at Foxy and raised a hand* "Hold on. Within my time here, I've had access to a bible and have begun reading it due to how small a chance I had to survive. And I have come to accept its teachings. Coming near to death, you see past the gates of the realms and get a glimpse of what awaits you should you fall through. My afterlife didn't look terribly inviting. I'm getting off track... Foxy, a soul was never meant to exist in an artificial vessel, it is God's gift of life into organized matter. So you're a unique case. But because of your soul, you are still a person, still under God's plan and therefore I forgive you Foxy. And Jesus will too, you're a pirate, you've done your fair share of plunder and squabbling, Jesus was God sent to earth as a man. He could be tempted just like you or I could. He taught that God will forgive those of all wrongs past, present, and future. The current religious leaders didn't believe Him for calling Himself God, so they plotted to kill Him. They had Him captured by romans and crucified. A thief on the cross next to Him asked: Lord, remember my face in heaven. And Jesus said: You will be part of my kingdom. He died soon after but three days later he came back to life. Foxy, you can end your torment and rebuild…but you have to believe you are forgiven." It would be nice to have the weight off…but how could I be forgiven? "He loves everyone as a parent loves a child, we do wrong and we are scolded but still loved no less than before." I…I.…I…surrender myself as a child of God… *there's a sparkle in foxy's eyes as something changes, the corny pirate air immediately vanishes and is replaced by a peaceful but defending aura that even relaxes the two guards either side of Foxy, their shoulders slowly lowering* Thank you friend. But I feel it is time for me to go home, the kids will be happy to see me again, if I can convince the manager with the change. If I can, my stories will have a more … Godly…focus to them. I'll give you your final farewell when you come pick up your last check. Good bye.

He sat there with his dog on the bed with him, rubbing the edge where his left thigh ended and his prosthetic began. "This will take some getting used to" he thought "but God is in control. I'm lucky they could fix my ribs and spine without paralyzing me." His dog, Schnine, rested his head on his lap and he began to gently run his fingers through Schnine's puffy scruff absentmindedly. He was stuck. He had to make a choice. Go back to Fazbear's or leave it all behind including Foxy… "Man…what do I do" he thought. "When I came back for their refurbished location back in their golden years, when the free roam glitches arose, no one had a manual for the security guards on how to respond, there was no tutorial on how to face murderous robot rejects and the second gen shouldn't have gone after anyone harmless, after Jeremy… unless…he was a pedo- I'm not even…*SIGH*…wait…no…tutorial…hmm…"

He was in the hospital for a few more days before being released. After which he went home to his apartment to get his clothes in order and drop off Schnine. Once proudly donning a Fazbear's uniform he hobbled with his prosthetic back to his car, a 57 Chevy pickup refurbished by hand by him, and drove his spotless soft blue and chrome classic up to the employee's only space in front of the pizzeria an hour early. Although he limped, there was a confidence of a peg legged pirate captain, and he went in to the manager's office (also his office at night). The manager looked at him a little surprised by the appearance, expecting to have to mail the check instead of giving it face to face. He was reaching for the drawer when he was stopped by the clearing of a throat, Andrew looked at him. "I will keep the job for one more week. If I feel I can manage again I'll let you know but if not THAT will be my last check. Oh, and could I get a recorder to keep track of myself as the week goes on, please." Andrew's, the manager, stare went blank, slowly processing the torrent of information from a normally introverted man. "Are you sure? Even after what you just recovered from?" He nodded "yes. I'm sure. "If you say so…" it was official. He was signed on for another week of night guard work and he had more in mind than pay this time. Now he had to handle one last loose end. He approached pirate cove, taking note of the removed out of order sign and entered. Foxy, to his pleasant surprise, was rapidly scanning through a bible balanced in the curve of his hook and writing down succinct notes in near perfect cursive on a notebook with the other hand without looking. During this pause he noticed what the physical change in Foxy was. His eyes, though still gold, were organic! They had the wet gloss of saline tear lubricant, the fabric and metal changed more the closer to his eyes you look, going from hard metal frame and stiff faux fur to soft flesh and real, short faded orange fur. "Foxy…" Foxy's ears snapped up towards the sound but he continued his study. "Hmm?" He noticed his ears were organic as well, no longer having ball joints strictly for show; consequently, the pea sized microphone holes were gone too. His lower half was repaired as well fabric now covering what was once exposed metal and stitching similar to medical stitches now hold the gashes on his left shin and lower belly shut, possibly mended in this fashion for show. "Foxy did you fix yourself?" There was the sound of a page turning. "Mmhmm" He shifted from his foot to his prosthetic for a few seconds before saying, "I think I know how to fix the AI of your body." At this Foxy looked up, hope in his eyes. "I'll take what I can. During the day I'm a person but still a cold hearted machine past midnight." He lugged a much worn looking tool box that might be red…or yellow…or blue he couldn't really tell. "This was in my truck when I first got it and I used it when I upgraded that pickup out there *he shows Foxy his truck out the window* and I'll use it with you too." He flipped the top back and grabbed a screwdriver and used it to open up the back head of the costume and what he saw was astounding. The wires that should lead to the mics suddenly morph into nerve tissue half way up, the same thing for the eyes and there appears to be the beginning of brain tissue forming around the main computer. He carefully removes the main CPU and replaces it with the CPU of a blank animatronic he then powers up his laptop, removes the "Foxy" memory drive and accesses the code. He spends the majority of the remaining 45 minutes sifting, he was looking for a specific line of code (he thanked God for his college programming class) he knew what it was from trying to fix the others long ago when it all first began, before his hair had begun to gray like now, the segment that controls the detection of exposed endoskeletons was corrupted, management knew but couldn't find anyone affordable yet skilled enough to fix it. The corrupted code came about during an argument with staff over which character should have the last party for their previous location. They went to each one and yanked the charge chord out the back of their heads in the middle of the startup sequence which had to be done under controlled power to ensure program stability, but the staff interrupted them in the middle of outline differentiation. Comparing outlines of humans to endoskeletons and each other to the respective costumes they should have. When the power was cut it corrupted the outline image of humans and thus was not used. Since the staff couldn't agree the manager put both Freddy and Foxy out on free roam. He was just a boy then. He tried to help after massing courage to come back the first time but it didn't work. He just made Chica go blind for the day. Aha! He found it and replaced the image with a JPEG of a new outline. He re-inserted the data card into the new CPU and closed Foxy up. "I…wow…its gone…I'm free…" He packed up and turned to Foxy. "Yes you are but I left the 'pirate-ness' in there so you can slide back into your old role, but yes you're fixed." He was thrown off balance by a big red blur wrapping its arms around him.

Now as he sat down in his office he knew he was probably just killing himself but at least he was trying. He pulled the old recorder to the center of the desk and pressed record. "Hello…hello! Uhh I'd like to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…"  
There is no way he could have possibly known how close he was to missing his chance of salvation. A mere three days later, as the carpets were being quickly torn up and the back room was being bleached, a mangled corpse with a bent prosthetic leg was hauled off to the crematorium. Foxy looked on with a broken heart and swore that he would warn everyone fooled into working here of the danger they faced as fast as he could, even if it meant throwing caution to the wind and running to that office, and that every child that he interacts with will know a little more about the Creator of the Universe when they leave than before they came in. He would hold himself to it as long as he is in this body or until Jesus calls him home.


End file.
